<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【旻城】咬 by clear5214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973370">【旻城】咬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear5214/pseuds/clear5214'>clear5214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, minsung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear5214/pseuds/clear5214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>- RPS短文，OOC歸我<br/>- [2019 MBC 가요대제전:The Live] Stray Kids-Side Effects舞台衍生</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【旻城】咬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- RPS短文，OOC歸我<br/>- [2019 MBC 가요대제전:The Live] Stray Kids-Side Effects舞台衍生</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　看著手機螢幕，李旻浩突然笑了起來，還越笑越開心，一旁的韓知城完全摸不著頭緒，不知道李旻浩又在發什麼神經。</p>
<p>　　「有什麼好笑的？」韓知城湊過去看李旻浩在看什麼，發現只是他們的舞台演出，金昇玟咬方燦脖子的那一次。明明該是很帥氣的表演，這哥是怎麼看到笑的？</p>
<p>　　韓知城的臉上寫著茫然，但又被李旻浩的笑聲感染，忍不住跟著笑出來，「呀，哥你到底在笑什麼？」</p>
<p>　　李旻浩好不容易止住笑，指著影片對韓知城說，「你看，狗咬狼。」</p>
<p>　　「……」韓知城沉默，無言以對。</p>
<p>　　「不好笑嗎？」韓知城的表情讓李旻浩也收起笑，連手機都跟著收起來。</p>
<p>　　「幹嘛？」李旻浩的舉動讓韓知城本能產生危機意識，一邊往沙發縮一邊伸出手阻擋李旻浩的靠近。</p>
<p>　　李旻浩不負所望地撲到韓知城身上。</p>
<p>　　晃到客廳的徐彰彬就聽到韓知城嚷嚷著「松鼠太弱小了」、「兔子怎麼可以咬松鼠」之類的話，忙不迭地停住了腳步，轉身跑去房間騷擾黃鉉辰。</p>
<p>　　「鉉辰啊！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>